The Princess and Her Knight
by Dee0610
Summary: First fanfic ever!Adam Park had heard of the prophecy before. He knew what had to be done. But will he risk it all when events and the lives of others come in the way of true love and happiness? AU. AdamOC Please Review! Its Good! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

The Princess and Her Knight

Summary- Adam Park had heard of the prophecy before. He knew what had to be done. But will he risk it all when events and the lives of others come in the way of true love and happiness?

Disclaimer- I don't own Adam Park or any of the other Rangers. If I did, the series would be different and Adam would be the main guy and not Tommy…not that I'm complaining. I do own Rachel Cardenas and anyone else that I may make up.

Chapter One

_**The Princess and her knight in green **_

_**Will join together to be the ultimate team.**_

_**Their faith and love will make their bond grow**_

_**So that the evil empire, they can overthrow.**_

He'd heard it before. It was nothing new to him. It had been told to him since he became a Power Ranger. But naturally, he thought that the knight mentioned, was Tommy Oliver, the ORIGINAL green ranger.

But now…**HE** was the green "knight" He was told that it was **HE** who would help the princess destroy an evil empire. It was an empire that was not going to be known about for several years.

So how was he even supposed to be sure that he was a knight and that such a prophecy even existed? Well, because Zordon told him so.

He had to listen to Zordon. Zordon was somewhat of a seer of the future. He knew that one day in the future he would be destroyed by a ranger, but this time…he wasn't having as clear of visions as to the actual outcome of the final battle.

Sure it said that they would over throw the empire. But the outcomes of prophecies were never too clear and sometimes didn't give the actual outcome of it. For anyone knew, there could be a missing link. What he did know, was that he had to find **HER**.

Rachel McDonough. She was the other half of the prophecy, and Adam had finally found her. The only problem was, well she didn't know that she was a princess.

Adam had searched for months, using the information that Zordon had given him and the endless lists of people from the database Billy had given him. He was shocked to find that she was just an average girl, like Adam was just an ordinary boy…but now; they were no where near average or ordinary.

He was a **KNIGHT** and she was a **PRINCESS**!

Adam couldn't even begin to think about how or what was going to happen and what she would say. He'd imagined it, but there are only so many things that can happen in your mind.

How could you tell a girl that has been living her whole life as someone and then tell them that they were someone else? And a princess at that.

But he had to. The fate of the world was in their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess and Her Knight

**Summary- Adam Park had heard of the prophecy before. He knew what had to be done. But will he risk it all when events and the lives of others come in the way of true love and happiness?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Adam Park or any of the other Rangers. If I did, the series would be different and Adam would be the main guy and not Tommy…not that I'm complaining. I do own Rachel McDonough (I know that I put Cardenas on the first chpater at this spot but her real name is McDonough) and anyone else that I may make up.**

Ok… here is Chapter two!

Chapter Two

Adam walked into the youth center later that day with a very worried look on his face. He had spent a lot of time contemplating on what he was exactly going to do about the situation before him.

"Hey Adam, what up? Why are you looking so worried?" his best friend Rocky DeSantos asked him.

"Well, you know about the whole prophecy thing right?"

"Yea, of course. Did you find her?"

"Yep…sure did. Her name is Rachel McDonough and she lives in Los Angeles."

Rocky's face grew wide as he let out a low whistle. "Wow…that's kind of far isn't it? Does she even know about it?" he asked.

"Know about what?" Katherine Hillard asked as she approached the table with Tanya Sloan and Tommy Oliver.

"Oh well, I found _HER."_

"Really? Well what are you going to do? Does she know about the prophecy? Does she live here? When did you find her? How did you know it was her?" Tanya asked frantically.

"Whoa Tanya slow down! To answer your questions in order…I don't know, probably not, no, a few days ago, and because Zordon said it was her. I'm just letting the reality of it all sink in. I mean I knew about it and all, but now…it's like…well the time is actually coming. You know?"

Various yeahs and uh-huhs were heard around the table.

"Well have you talked to Zordon anymore on the situation? He'd probably tell you what to do," Tommy asked.

"Of course! He was the first person I went to talk to when I found her. All he told me was that I needed to tell her as soon as possible, and that I should be gentle about the whole situation. It might come as a shock to her when I tell her that she is a princess and that me and her are going to have to save the world together," Adam explained.

"Wow…this really must be tough on you. I couldn't imagine living my life and then finding out I was in fact someone else and that the fate of the world rested in my hands," Rocky said.

"Thanks Rocko…you're a big help," Adam said sarcastically.

"Hey guys. Is there anything I can get you today?" asked Ernie.

"Yea, I'm starving!" Rocky said enthusiastically.

"You're always hungry…what else is new?" said Katherine

"You know that's not a very nice thing to say pinkie. I'm just a growing boy that needs to keep up with his diet. But I will take a cheeseburger, a large order of fries, and a very large cherry coke."

Everyone just let out a sigh.

* * *

After the rangers left the youth center, Adam decided to go for a walk along the beach. He really needed to think things through.

"Hey Adam, do you want to go to park with us?" Tommy asked.

"No thanks guys. I'm just going to go to the beach and think for a while," he said

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Katherine asked.

"Sure, I could use some company."

"Great. See you guys later," she said

Various good-byes were heard, Rocky's more so than the others, as the pair turned to get into Adam's green Chevy pick-up. They drove in silence till they got to the beach.

Kat felt really bad for Adam. This prophecy was a lot to handle for an eighteen year old. He was barely an adult! Sure, the five of them fought against an evil machine empire on an almost regular basis, but there were five of them and not two. They were supposed to defeat an empire so much more powerful than what they were facing now. She knew that he could do it…she had a lot of faith in him. She was just worried about the princess.

How would she react to Adam telling her what was going on? Would she accept or run scared? She didn't know this person, so she was having some doubts about her…but hey, you can't judge someone you've never met. Right?

Adam really appreciated the fact that Kat was quiet on the way to the beach. She was an awesome ranger, but even more important, an even better friend. She understood him on a level that no one else did. A lot of people didn't see it, but they truly were great friends. She had different views than what Rocky had, so he ended up getting two very good solutions when he went to them with their problems. You could say she kind of took Aisha's place when she left for Africa in the friend department.

"I love coming out here. It's always so peaceful and-." She stopped suddenly as a screaming kid interrupted her. "Okay, so not always peaceful, but it's still a great atmosphere," she said, getting out of the truck.

Adam laughed. "Yea, I know what you mean. I just like to come here and think. Clear my head a little."

"Adam, you know that I'm always here for you no matter what, but are you sure that this gir-."

"Rachel. Her name is Rachel," he interrupted her.

"Well do you know if Rachel will be able to do this? You don't even know what she's like!"

"I don't know Kat. I just have to believe that she will be able to do this. What else can I do? I won't be able to do it alone. She _has_ to be able to do it."

"Well then…what are you going to say?" she asked

"Well…how about 'Hi my name is Adam and you and I have to save the world together one day,'" he said sarcastically.

"Adam…don't go and scare her off now," she said laughing. "How about ' My name is Adam Park and what I'm going to tell you might seem a little strange, but it is the honest to God truth.' Then tell her that you're a Power Ranger and morph so that she can see for herself, and tell her 'You and I are part of a long fore-told prophesy…' tell her the prophecy and if she asks what it has to do with her then tell her that she's the princess. Is she supposed to have anything special that was given to her at birth that might prove it?"

"Yea, there's this necklace and ring that she's supposed to have. I have the matching set," he told her.

"Well then if she doesn't believe you tell her to look at her necklace and ring that she was given and show her yours-."

"They're supposed to glow green when they come in contact," Adam remembered.

"The rings or the necklace?"

"The rings."

"Well tell her to take her ring off and you take yours off and make them touch," she said

"Okay…but how am I exactly supposed to do all this? I can't just walk up to her in LA and start talking to her can I? She'll probably call the cops!"

"Well…" Katherine thought for a minute and then thought of a brilliant idea. "Approach her as the green zeo ranger! Save her life or something!"

"How exactly going to work? How am I going to make sure she gets attacked by someone or something?" he asked.

"Get one of the guys to steal her purse or something. Fight them off and then make sure she's okay. Ask her what her name is and then act kind of dumb about it and be like 'You're not Rachel McDonough are you?' and when she says yes tell her 'I think you'd better come with me…it's very urgent," she said, imitating Adam's deep voice.

Adam thought about it for a bit. "You know that might actually work. But both of us would have to go to LA for a few days."

"Get Tommy to do it. He seems like a wanted criminal."

Adam laughed. "Yea I think he'll do it. But what if Mondo attacks while we're gone?"

"Rocky can take over. He's next in line after you and Tommy and if things get bad then Tommy can teleport back over here really fast after he 'robs' her," Kat said using air quotes.

"Ok… that sounds like a plan. Now if she believes me when I tell her…that's a whole different story all together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- Adam Park had heard of the prophecy before. He knew what had to be done. But will he risk it all when events and the lives of others come in the way of true love and happiness?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Adam Park or any of the other Rangers. If I did, the series would be different and Adam would be the main guy and not Tommy…not that I'm complaining. I do own Rachel McDonough (I know that I put Cardenas on the first chpater at this spot but her real name is McDonough) and anyone else that I may make up.**

VERY special thanks to Channelle. She is AMAZING! She is so talented and so very helpful. Thanks so much girl!

Chapter 3

Adam and Tommy were walking to Tommy's jeep the next day after school. Adam had explained to Tommy that he needed his assistance to help break the news to Rachel.

"Are you sure that you're ready to do this? This is a big step. I want you to think about this carefully and to make sure that this is what you want," Tommy said

"Yea man, I'm sure. I want to do this more than anything. She needs to know who she really is. I can't let her live her life without knowing who she is and why she is so important," Adam explained.

"Okay, so let's go through this one more time. We're going to L.A. and Billy is going to tell us where we can find her. Then I'm going to come up behind her and steal something of hers if she has anything to steal. Then, you're going to come out in ranger form, and save her from me and quote kick my butt end quote. Then, I'm going to run away like a little scared girl, and you'll give her back whatever I tried to take. Then you're going to power down and ask her who she is and then go from there…Sound right?" Tommy said out of breath.

"Yes. Except for the part about me kicking your butt- I will kick your butt," Adam said jokingly.

Tommy gave him a stern look as if Adam was being serious. He knew that it was possible for Adam to overthrow him and the red Zeo ranger really didn't want his butt kicked by a fellow teammate.

"Are you being serious?" Tommy asked him.

Adam nearly chuckled, "Man, of course not. Why would I purposely kick your butt?"

Tommy shrugged, "Yea, besides, I don't think that you could do it anyway. I'm just too good," he said pompously.

"Yea, yea. Just be ready when I call you. We leave tomorrow at eight am. She should be coming out of her house on her way to school at that time," Adam informed Tommy.

"Cool, I'll be ready, but what about you?"

"I'll be as ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay. There's her apartment complex, are you ready?"

"For the millionth time _yes_- I'm ready. Just don't mess this up, please. Run up behind her and just take her backpack. Nothing else, just the backpack," Adam said.

"Got it. Just her backpack and nothing else. Where do you want me to go after I'm done? Where do you think I should hide?" Tommy asked.

Adam gestured with his hand. "Do you see that building next to her apartment complex?"

"The tall one or the short one?" Tommy asked.

"The tall one. Run into the alley way next to it and run behind the building and teleport out of here and back to Angel Grove," he said.

"Okay, you sure you don't want me to stick around for conformation or something?"

"Yea, I'm sure. She should believe me, and if she doesn't then I'll find someway to make her."

"Don't beat it out of her!" Tommy said shocked.

"Tommy! What do you take me for? The only things I beat anything out of are cogs. I would never hurt her."

"Man, you haven't even met her and you're already talking like you've been dating the girl for months now," Tommy pointed out dryly.

"No, I've just done my research on her, and I want to protect her. Besides, without her, the prophecy won't come true."

"Whatever you say, man. Look, there she is. She's leaving the building."

"Okay, ready, go!"

Tommy ran from the coffee shop that they were in and came up behind Rachel and took her backpack. What happened next though, just wasn't what they expected.

Tommy grabbed her backpack and looked to break into a sprint, but an expertly placed roundhouse kick knocked the zeo leader flat to his stomach.

"Oh man! That was so not supposed to happen!" Adam stammered as he ran to where they were.

'_Think, Think! What are you going to do now? Think of something quick!'_

"Hey Miss, are you okay?" Adam asked, trying to calm his nerves.

She flicked a glance at him, her eyes surprisingly steeled. "Yeah, but I don't think that this guy is. He tried to steal my bag, so I kicked him," she said.

Adam was instantly amazed by her voice. It was smooth and delicate, but yet it had a certain firmness in it that Adam instantly knew meant she wasn't one to mess with.

"You did a lot more than kick him. Hey dude, you should just go. Go on and get out of here before I let her go and have a real piece of you."

Tommy, knowing that that was his cue to leave, got up and muttered a "sorry lady", before taking off in the direction he was told to go earlier.

"Thanks, but I could have handled him myself," she said.

"I wasn't doing it for you. I'm pretty sure that you could have handled him yourself. I was having pity on that idiot that tried to mug you," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

Rachel just laughed and said "Well, then it was awful rude of him to just leave without thanking you for saving his life."

Adam smiled and nodded, glancing at his watch as casually as possible. "Well, I guess I better go now. It was nice meeting you…"

Her eyes lit up. "Rachel. Rachel McDonough," she revealed, extending her hand to shake his.

'Time to do this…'

"Rachel McDonough? My name is Adam Park, Zeo Ranger 4. I need to speak with you in private. It's a matter of global security," he said.

Her eyes instantly darkened. "Whoa buddy. If you just want to talk to me, then talk to me. There is no need for the cheesy pick up lines."

"No, I'm serious. Look."

Adam took out his zeonizer morpher and morphed before her eyes. He stood before her for a brief moment, before he just as swiftly demorphed, watching as her face literally dropped in disbelief.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked.

Rachel just continued to stare in shock. She had no clue what to make of the situation. '_What if this is some kind of illusion?' _she thought.

"No, Rachel. This is not an illusion. I really am the green zeo ranger."

"How did you know that I thought you were an illusion?" she asked incredulity.

'_Oh no. This must be one of the effects of the prophecy. Mind reading,' _Adam thought.

"Prophecy? What are you talking about? And why am I able to read your mind all of the sudden? What did you do to me?" she asked, suddenly very frightened.

"Look, princess, we really need to talk about this in private. I can explain all of it to you then."

"Princess? Look, you have got the wrong girl. I'm no princess. And stop this mind reading thing from happening to me! It's really staring to freak me out," she said worriedly.

Adam reached with his hands to settle her down. "Look, please, just hear me out. If I can just explain everything to you-"

"NO!" she brushed him off, taking a step back. "I just want to be left alone and turned back to normal," she snapped, before she spun around and began pacing furiously away from him.

"Where's the necklace?" Adam called out after her.

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly turned around. "How did you know about the necklace?"

Adam slowly approached her. "I know because I have one too," he admitted, showing her his matching chain necklace.

Rachel pulled her necklace out from under her shirt and walked toward him until they were standing face to face.

"Look, I need you to touch the edge of your necklace with the edge of mine. If you really are who I'm looking for, then the two halves of this design will connect and glow green," he said showing her a copy of the formed symbol.

Rachel looked hesitant for a minute, before she slowly closed her eyes and felt Adam gently hold her hand as the two parts joined together.

"You can open your eyes princess," Adam softly announced.

Rachel 's eyes carefully fluttered open and looked down. There was a strange green light emitting from the newly formed necklace.

She looked back up at Adam in shock.

"Okay, I think we really need to talk, Adam."

So there it is! Chapter 3! I hope that you enjoyed and please review! They make me feel better about what I'm doing!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- Adam Park had heard of the prophecy before. He knew what had to be done. But will he risk it all when events and the lives of others come in the way of true love and happiness?

Disclaimer- I don't own Adam Park or any of the other Rangers. If I did, the series would be different and Adam would be the main guy and not Tommy…not that I'm complaining. I do own Rachel McDonough and anyone else that I may make up.

Here's chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy!

Thanks again to Channelle! As always, she is still amazing!

Dee

* * *

Adam just stared intently at Rachel, waiting for a reaction, at a park in downtown LA. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Umm…yeah, I think I will be. It just might take a while to get used to the idea of being A PRINCESS!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"SHH! Don't be so loud! This has to remain top secret. Only the other rangers know about this and are the only ones allowed to know this. It's for us to know and everyone else to find out later," Adam stated, quoting the rangers code of honor.

Rachel blinked. "So I can't even tell my parents?" she whined.

"No, especially not your parents. We wouldn't want a crisis to happen with worried parents. If our parents knew, then we wouldn't be able to save mankind. They wouldn't want their precious babies to get hurt let me tell you right now. This task is not going to be easy. It's going to be emotionally and physically draining," he said. "So I'm asking you here and now- Will you, Rachel McDonough be willing to help me Adam Park save the world as we know it?"

Rachel looked into Adam's intense brown eyes. She could see the seriousness in them, but there was more- it was like she was looking into his soul. That was all she needed. The sincerity in his gaze said it all and she knew he wasn't kidding around.

She didn't need a couple of days, or even a minute to think about- his eyes had already made her mind up for her.

"Okay Adam. I'll do it."

* * *

Rachel went straight back home after her encounter with Adam. She couldn't face a day at school with the load of information that she was just given.

'_How could I be a princess?'_ she thought.

"It just doesn't make any sense," she whispered.

"What doesn't make any sense honey? And why are you not at school?" her mother asked.

"Mom! I didn't even see you there. What are you doing home so early?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"Don't start asking me questions. I asked you one first, now what are you doing home from school?"

"Well you see I was on my way and-"

"Hey babe, did you see where my shirt went?" asked a strange half naked man coming out from the hallway.

Rachel narrowed her gaze. "Mom, who's that?"

Her mother's eyes instantly widened, the look of horror in them enough to confirm Rachel's suspicions. "Honey I can explain. You see-"

"No," Rachel stated firmly, cutting her off. "I don't need any reasons from a woman like you. I'm out of here."

"Rachel wait. You see-"

"Yea I can see. I can see that you've been going around cheating on my father. The only thing he's ever done to you is be a good husband and there you go and sleep with strange men!" she yelled, throwing her hands up and spinning around.

She started for the door, before a hand stopped her, pulling her around. Rachel instantly flicked her hand free, but her eyes widened in shock as she recognized his face.

"Mr. Lopez?" Rachel couldn't believe it. The man her mother was cheating on her father with was her high school principal.

"Now Rachel, there is no need to make a big deal about this. We'll just pretend that none of this ever happened and you won't get in trouble for skipping school. Okay?"

What a jerk! He was dangling possible punishment in front of her face! That was just not fair!

"You know what? Fine. I'll keep your dirty little secret. But I don't want to be a part of it. I'm moving out, okay?" she demanded.

"And just where do you think your going to go young lady? You have no money and no job. How are you going to survive?" her mother sputtered incredulously

"You just don't worry about it, okay? Just sign whatever needs to be signed so that I can get the hell out of here."

"Fine you're an adult now and you can make your own choices. But don't come crying back to me when you're out on the streets trying to make a living and fail. Once I sign those papers you will be dead to me," she hissed.

"Good. Great. I'm going to go pack and then I'm leaving!" Rachel snapped, as she spun around and ran up the stairs to her room.

As soon as she slammed the door shut and locked it, Rachel just started to cry.

'_Why? Why? Why? Why is my world falling apart? Where am I going to go? What about dad? How is he going to take this? It will crush him? But this is the only chance I have to leave. Dad's away over seas anyway! Still it's going to kill him when he comes back.'_ she thought.

'**Rachel slow down. I can only hear so many of your thoughts at one time! Are you okay?' Adam asked her telepathically.**

'_No I'm not. My mom has been cheating on my dad, and I just told her that I wasn't going to be a part of her lie and that I was moving out. But the thing is, I have nowhere to go' she said._

'That's all I need to hear. Pack your things, I'm coming to get you. What's your address?'

'_1453 Palminco Street.'_

'**I'll be there in two minutes'** and then he was gone. Disconnected somehow.

Rachel sighed, the realization of what had just happened finally hitting her hard. The strangest thing was though, she couldn't help but feel that everything would be all right. That this "knight" was going to be her knight in shining armor in more ways than one.

Rachel had a feeling that this complete stranger from up until a few hours ago, was going to be her savior.


End file.
